Complications
by C. T. Rae
Summary: Kagome, why can't we be together anymore? I miss you." He looked at her as she sighed. She was waiting for this question, and she knew the answer.


Complications...  
  
By: C. T. Rae  
  
Disclaimer: Still, sadly, don't own 'em!  
  
Note: This is a one-shot, AU, present day slice of lemony goodness... will contain lesbians, drug and alcohol use, a threesome thumbs up and mindless fluff... Not into that? Turn back now! Also, I can't remember the name of the author, but the title is Untouchable. This story is not complete so I don't know if I am headed down the same road. Please, read the above mentioned, it's turning into a really great story!   
  
October 29...  
  
The air was cool, as it flowed through her white Acura Integra. A few stickers adorned the back window, all three were skulls. Center sat a Jolly Roger with a pirate hat on, the two smaller on either side were the same Jolly Roger with crossed sabres beneith the skull. The back glass was adorned with the words 'Jolly Roger Customs' that arched across the top of the window. The interior was a mix of black and silver dragons. Her lucky white dice hung from the rearview of her 'rice rocket', along with a long sterling silver chain with a pewter rune of protection. The engine purred, vocalizing its perfection as she entered the parking lot. 'College...' she grumbled to herself. Kagome checked her blue flame watch on her left wrist... '7:45 am... it should be a sin to be up at this time of day.'  
  
Stepping out of the car, she extended one knee-high combat boot clad leg, then a second. Her black skirt was covered in bondage straps and zippers and stopped a few inches after her ass had ended. A tight black tube top covered her, stating boldly, 'Kiss me, I'm a pirate!' Her black hair was in several dozen braids that were pulled up into pig-tails. Black ribbons with skulls were tied into her hair. She checked her make-up in the mirror, deep crimson lips, black eyeshadow and eyeliner adorned her face, coming to intricate designs of spiderwebs appearing in the corners of her eyes. She was a vision of beauty in black, a goth guy's dream come true, in the flesh.   
  
Her ears held five taper-guaged earings each and criscrossed bars through her cartilage. Her lip was pierced on the bottom in the center, a tiny skull charm dangled from the piece of silvery metal. Her arms were covered to the middle of her forarm with hundreds of rainbow jelly bracelets, one in the middle, if you noticed it, stated, "Lesbian" in bold letters. The rest of her arms, elbow to shoulder and across her back was a tatoo collage of skulls, dragons, faeries, and other whimsical creatures. The center of the tatoo held in Japanese characters 'Evil'. "Love, are you ready for class?" Kagome glanced over to the passenger side of her car as a black Integra slid into the space next to hers. Everything about that car was the exact opposite of Kagome's white Integra. The same stickers adorned the back of the car, but were white to Kagome's black. A woman stepped out. She wore white and black Adidas shell-toes with knee-length black shorts accompanied by a white tank-top that stated 'Pussy Whipped' with a kitten holding a whip. The woman appeared much the same as Kagome, hair, jewelry, and make-up much the same. She too was pierced and tatoo'd with the same ferocity, yet from her lip ring hung a tiny budda. Her tatoos created the look of evil spirits and monsters clawing out of her skin. In the middle of her back sat the character for 'Good'.   
  
Sango smiled at her lover, "Why yes, dear, I do believe I am." Kagome grabbed her messenger bag, threw her chemistry book inside with a notebook dug from her trunk, and reached for Sango's hand only to be stopped by strong arms lifting her into the air.  
  
"Inuyasha put me the hell down, ass!" she giggled as she was put back on the ground. She turned to face her friend and greet him with a warm hug. "Inu, are you gonna be able to make it to the party tonight? It's my birthday, and I think this year I want a male stripper!" she chided. He laughed at her antics.  
  
"Why? It's not like you'd get off on it.? Damn lesbian..." he joked with her. A faux pout crossed her angelic lips.  
  
"But Inu, I have been with men... I just haven't needed dick in years. If it helps, you were the first and last man for me." She smiled sweetly at him. He threw his hands over his heart, playing.  
  
"Oh, beautiful siren, you hurt me. Who else can turn a lesbian straight and then back to a lesbian in five years? I am talented I will have you know, ma'am." He smirked at her. True, they were lovers through most of high school, but circumstances arose and he settled to keep her friendship. And here they were, two years later, returning for yet another day of class. Inuyasha was well on his way to becoming a lawyer yet prefered acting, Sango was already working on her architecture thesis with a job waiting for her after graduation, and Kagome had a job at a well known underground goth clothing shop, designing new pieces. Life was complete and happy for the three. They all shared an apartment with their common friend Miroku, the letcherous perv.  
  
"Can it 'thespian', I'm a simple light switch, sometimes I'm on, sometimes I'm off," Kagome smirked before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "But I still love you. I wouldn't eat butter rum icecream AND watch Rambo 1 through 5 AND listen to you bitch about Kikyo if i didn't." With that she scoweled. She had let Inuyasha go years before after Kikyo told everyone she was sleeping with him. Even if it wasn't true, she didn't want the drama, so they split, only to be better friends. Kagome and Sango were almost serious... almost. But from time to time, they split so Sango, who was more lesbian than Kagome's bi, could 'explore new waters'. They three were inseperable, however.  
  
Kagome turned slightly to plant a soft kiss on her girlfriend's waiting lips. The three walked hand in hand: Kagome was center, Sango on the left side, Inuyasha on the right. Arriving in the cafeteria, they split to grab their favorite morning foods. Kagome was the first to 'their table', outside under a great oak tree. She removed a pack of Camel Jades from her bag, lighting one, she opened her 'drum 'o coffee' as they called it and added several french vanilla and hazelnut creamers and a strawberry Nutrigrain bar. Almost as good as cold pizza and beer... almost. Soon she was joined by her two 'men' Sango and Inuyasha. "Sango, love, whatcha eatin'?" Kagome questioned.  
  
The punker next to her smiled holding a similar 'drum 'o coffee' pouring chocolate creamers into hers. "Onion bagel and sausage." Her eyes flashed at Inuyasha sensing is impending comment. "Shut up Inu!" Sango scoweled at him and he chuckled.  
  
"So I see you do like 'meat', love," Kagome stated for her friend. She smirked at him before turning to kiss Sango. "Sorry babe, someone had to say it." The table broke out into laughter. Kagome took another drag off her cigarette and drank more coffee. "Whatcha eatin' Inu?" She looked up from her coffee, having long finished her Nutrigrain bar.  
  
He held yet another 'drum 'o coffee', black, and glanced at her, "Ham scramble cheese," he paused, recounting an old joke from their time in the Waffle House, graveyard shift, weekends, (Old woman we'll just call her Ms. Q who relieved their shift in the mornings.) "WHEAT!" he finnished in a high pitched squealy voice. The women giggled as he laughed at them, both nearly shoting coffee out their noses. He reached into his bag and fished out a pack of cloves. "Anyone else want a smokey treat?" he questioned. Kagome immediately snuffed her cig and reached for a clove.  
  
"Where's you find these at? I've been looking everywhere for them!" she chirpped. He simply pointed across the street to a gas station and smiled. She stuck her tongue out at him and he made a kissing motion at her. Lighting the clove and taking a long, appreciative drag. "Screw you hippie. Sango, you ready?" She nodded at 'Officer' Kagome and rose with the other two. When finished with their hugging, kissing and goodbyes, they all parted ways to class.  
  
(Hours had now passed and again we are in the parking lot...) Inuyasha stood, his black beanie sitting back on his head, propped against the hood of his 1967 Corvette Stingray. His 'bitch' as he so affectionatly referred to the car as, after a great saying Kagome spouted off when they were dating, years ago...  
  
"Cars are always female. They're all bitches."  
  
He smiled at the thought. He loved Kagome with all of his heart. She felt the same, he knew it. She had told him just recently...  
  
_...They sat watching Rambow 3, a tub of butter rum ice cream sat between them. Inuyasha was just finnishing rolling a fat joint as Kagome packed the bowl on the buddha bong. He lit the joint and hit it a few times before passing it to the 'self-proclaimed man-hating-coochie-lover'. She took it from him, taking one long drag, holding in the smoke for a moment before exhaling. She continued for a few moments before passing it back to him, popping a blue zanax. She had taken them since the 'Waffle Hell' days. 'You work with angry drunks who want to be served like they were the one and only person you were waiting on and tell me you don't need zanax to keep from killing them,' she once said. Sango, Inuyasha, and herself all quit after Kagome was almost raped in the bathroom during bar rush one night. Her nerves were completely shot because of that. That being the reason to be a 'self-proclaimed man-hating-coochie-lover'.  
  
The two were already stoned stupid. It was a Friday night and there was nothing to do until Tuesday, which was their Monday of class. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" He looked at her, his eyes peeking from behind his silvery locks, the triangular dog ears twitching slightly. This was the time to talk to her, Sango was out working on her paper and would b ehome late.  
  
"Shoot," she stated simply, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
She almost choked on that damn ice cream. 'Do I really want to tell him I do still love him. It would just make things complicated...' Her eyes dropped to the ground, catching the budda bong. She picked it up, still debating within her mind. He knew and understood, so he let her take all the time she needed. This woman was a true scorpio, temper and all, so rushing her was a deadly mistake. She brought the bong to her lips, she lit the bowl and inhaled deeply. The blue chamber filled with a thick white smoke. She removed her lips, holding the breath then clearing the chamber and holding it too. Feeling a cough rise, she exhaled slowly, then set the bong on the table. Sighing quietly, a sound, just above a whisper, met his sensitive ears.   
  
"Yes..."...  
_  
He looked up as the lovely lesbians sauntered toward him, dancing to music in their heads. He noticed many freshmen looking at 'his' ladies. "Kag n San, check two!" Both women smirked and turned to the boys, bowing and then kissing deeply.  
  
"Happy now?!?!" they yelled in unison. The surrounding crowd turned a reddish shade and quickly dispersed. The two women continued to Inuyasha's car, stopping to simultaneously kiss his cheeks. "Thanks Inu-kun," they both chirped. Kagome broke in. "Will you stop for beer on the way home, Inu?" He nodded in her direction.   
  
"If you'll get a quarter bag..." he chided. Kagome smirked.  
  
"I am so on top of that shit." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her keys. "Meet you at home babe."  
  
Sango waived at her girlfriend, "I'll be home around 8 tonight. I have a paper to write for class tomorrow. I'll catch you at the party, Kag. You kids be good while I'm gone..." she stuck her tongue out. Both retorted with a well deserved 'yes mom'. Sango sped off leaving the hanyou and the goth looking at each other. He hugged her gently, she responding before sighing deeply.  
  
"I miss this Inu. Just you and me... Everything is so complicated," Kagome spoke softly. He simply hugged her tighter. She settled into his embrace and looked up at him. He bowed his head to catch her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
"I still love you Kags, and I always will. I just hope you know that," he looked at her. She just smiled, whispering a 'me too.' The pair parted as the evil bitch of the universe, Kikyo, approached. Inuyasha scoweled and Kagome rolled her eyes. The wench, as she was called, walked over wearing a super short black skirt, red shirt with 'I love you' on the front, 'I hate you' on the back. A Saliva shirt no doubt. Her heals clincked against the stone stairs she was walking down.  
  
Kikyo scoweled at the pair who were embracing moments earlier. "What is this? I thought you liked women, Kagome?" she spat at the goth, who's anger flared. Inuyasha stepped in to speak before being pushed back by the woman next to him.  
  
"Why do you care? Jealous Kikyo? Are you mad I won't fuck you still?" Kagome smirked. Kikyo looked at her then at Inuyasha.  
  
"Aren't you gonna stand up for me Inu?" the girl asked. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're not mine to stand up for, Kikyo. I'm not yours, so can it, skank." With that he turned, kissing Kagome again before pushing her into her car. The two sped off, leaving a very angry Kikyo in the parking lot.  
  
Back at the apartment...  
  
Kagome sat in her chair, watching Aqua Teen Hunger Force, smoking a joint. Her mind played over the afternoon's events as Inuyasha came in the door. He smiled at her, holding a fifth of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum, Kagome's favorite. "Can you help me with the beer? I've got a few to carry in." She stood and marched onto the porch, picking up the three cases of Miller Light.  
  
"Got enough beer Inu?" He nodded, smirking at her, holding up a box of cherry jello. "Ah and the infamous cherry and rum jello rears it's ugly head..." she commented, recalling a morning after thought. 'Mmmm... porcelain god.'  
  
They soon sat on the couch to catch the beginning of ATHF, crying "Number one in the hood, G," simultaneously. Both settled into their after class routine, he took off his black shirt that said, 'Lesbian Inside' showing his toned muscles. She tucked her feet under herself, her skirt was gone, replaced with black and pink boy short undies with guitars on them, her creamy white skin contrasting with the darker colors. This was their time together. He threw an arm around her shoulder and tickeled her side.   
  
Swatting at him she giggled and reached for the buddha bong and handed it to her friend. They took turns getting stoned and vegitated. Soon a knock was heard. Miroku walked in, flashing a peace sign before retreating to his room to play video games. The other two flashed the same peace sign, before Kagome rose, walking to the kitchen, "Want a sandwich, Inu?" He nodded and she returned moment's later with two sandwiches. They munched down and he looked at her.  
  
"Kagome, why can't we be together anymore? I miss you." He looked at her as she sighed. She was waiting for this question. And she knew the answer.  
  
"We can, but it would be complicated. With me and Sango, it's habitual love and need for the other. With you and me, we love each other and we know it, but we don't want to hurt the other again. I just wish we could be together again. But we just can't... not right now."  
  
He sighed. It was the truth, but he wanted her back, he had for two long years. They were both stoned and he looked at her again. A new found confidence overtook him and he lifted her into his lap, planting a kiss on her parted lips. She gave in and responded to him, her mind yelling at her to stop, her heart telling her that this needed to take place.  
  
Soon they were in Inuyasha's room, he laid her on his king size bed. She reached for him as she had years ago, pulling him to her. Soon all barriers were removed and they were caressing the other. He reached for the sterio remote and the room was filled with music... Crystal Method to be exact. They began to kiss again, soon their bodies and hearts took over. He plunged into her moist warm depths, elicting moans from both of them. She hands gripped his shoulders and scratched his back. He kissed her neck, whispering how much he missed her body against his, how he missed her hands on his skin, how he missed her.  
  
She moaned as they rocked together into extacy. He whispered in her ear, just before she came, "I love you Kagome. Now and forever."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha, now and forever," she moaned. Both toppled over the edge with those words. They laid there for a few moments before she retreated, gathering her scattered clothing, to her bathroom. He laid there for a moment longer before re-dressing and returning to the couch. Kagome returned moments later. She plopped down next to him and lit a Camel Jade, she took a deep drag and handed the box to her lover. He took one and both sat in silence for the time being. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, Kags?" he responded, taking a long draw. He exhaled, waiting for her to tell him that it wasn't going to work.  
  
"I want to make this work, but I need to talk to San. I love her and I don't want to hurt her. But I need you, Inuyasha. I never realized how much I missed you until just now..." she hung her head, a tear falling. He simply rubbed her back and soothed her heart. He snuffed his cig and pulled her into a hug. She melted in his arms.  
  
"So, you wanted a male stripper, right?" he smiled at her. She tried to look angry, but ended up laughing maniacly. They laid down on the couch, still watching TV, passing a joint. She had her head on one end and he had his on the other. Their usual position. Sango returned soon, toting a large shopping bag and a half-dozen antique roses (the oned that are a peachy red-orange). Presenting Kagome with the roses she looked at the two, knowing what happened.   
  
"Hey lovebirds," she chirped at them, smiling. She wan't angry, she was happy actually. She had wanted to let Kagome know for a long time that she loved her, but wanted her happy, which is why she wanted Kagome and Inuyasha together again. They were all best friends, nothing tore them apart, Nothing. She pictured them being a happy family: Kagome, Inuyasha, and herself. They had talked about it in the past, but it never made it far.  
  
They stared back at her. "You know?" they asked. Sango nodded, plopping down on the couch between the two. "Well, what are you so happy about then?" they again asked in unison. Sango smiled at her family, 'Miroku was more the estranged son... a neighbor's estranged son...' Sango thought.   
  
"You two are my family, the two halves of my heart. I know you both feel the same. So I was waiting for you two to do this, want each other back, and I want it too. I want the three of us to be a family." She looked at her friends. They looked at her mystified.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at both women, Sango was right, they were his heart. This would be fine, a family... something the gothic hanyou boy never had. A family filled with love. "You know what this means, don't you?"  
  
Kagome smiled, adding her words, "Yea, we need a MUCH bigger bed!" The three laughed. Sango paused and kissed Kagome.  
  
"Happy Birthday, baby." Kagome's eyes went wide. She did this for her? She knew Sango didn't want a man, she was a full blown lezzy, yet wanted Inuyasha to be a part of their union. For her. Inuyasha knew it too. He smiled, 'All for our Kagome. Our princess.' Sango piped up again,"And it means we just have to buy Inu some fake boobs!" The three laughed at their inside joke. They said for years that they just adapted the female moping to a male form of ice cream and significant other bitching for him because he was 'one of the girls'."  
  
"Happy Birthday Kags," he spoke. He kissed Kagome, then Sango, delicatedly. Sango returned the kiss and smiled at her 'boyfriend.' The word was weird to her, yet she like the sound of it... boyfriend. He would be her one and only 'man pussy,' as she called it. Just like he was Kagome's. "So we have time before the party... why not get... aquainted," his eyes held a great laughter. Sango was the one to pull him up and to her bedroom, the very same master bedroom she shared with Kagome. The three ended up behind locked doors, in the spacious room.   
  
Kagome walked to the bed, plopping softly on it as Sango joined her. Inuyasha watched in wonder as the two women allowed him to see their sacred ritual. He looked at them, knowing now only how deep their bond was. He watched as Kagome removed her lover's shirt and shorts, leaving her in similar undies as Kagome, yet her's were white with black stars. The two turned on all fours to show Inuyasha their rears. Kagome then Sango, left to right, smiled back at him, looking at their asses which read 'Rock Stars'. He smirked, hanyou ears perking up, there was nothing left to do now except give the 'Rock Stars' a ride on his 'tour bus'. They caught the train of thought and stood, sauntering to the man. Kagome kissed him as Sango disappeared into the closet. Kagome led her new lover to the bed, pinning him under her.  
  
"You want to see why we're the gothic princesses of the S&M community?" She licked his lips, making him simply nod in agreement. She turned to the closet and clapped twice, Evanescance filling the room and Sango appeared in a white leather bustea/garter belt with white fishnets, no panties. She held four sets of leather cuff-restraints. She took Kagome's place over her new lover as she too disappeared into the closet, returning wearing the same as Sango, yet black, her fishnets, wider than Sango's. She carried massage oil; a rose; a flesh tone, thick 8 inch dildo; and a cat 'o ninetails. She smirked. "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"Yes," was all he could muster. The women that stood before him were seductive, beautiful, and dark. Kagome floated around the sides of the great four poster bed, binding his wrists and ankles to the wrought iron posts. He was not getting away. She kissed each finger as she bound the last wrist to the bed, crawling up up onto the man, she removed his pants, throwing them aside as he writhed beneith her touch.  
  
Sango then dipped her head, reaching out with the tip of her tongue, to stroke his hardening cock. He gasped, realizing it was Sango who was bobbing up and down, sucking his member to near release, as Kagome bound his feet. Nude and helpless. Sango continued as Kagome reached out to her lesbian lover and stroked her already wet lips. Sango moaned as she slipped a digit into her wet depths, pumping in and out slowly. Inuyasha could not help but watch. for the moment they were in the 69 position and Kagome laid to his right, her fingers working Sango to release. Kagome smiled as her lover stopped her ministrations to let her take over.   
  
Inuyasha panted beneith the women, 'Close... so close... Sango... Kagome...' He opened his eyes to see his women at the foot of the bed, kissing passionately. He noticed Kagome's fingers, playing in her lover's wet folds, elicting moans from Sango's throat. She threw her head back in extacy as the black-leather-clad woman tossed her on the bed, between the hanyou's outstretched legs. Kagome turned her partner so Inuyasha had a good look at what was happening, and proceeded to spank her with the cat 'o ninetails. Each stroke made Sango cry out for more. Kagome reached over and grabed the dildo, lubing it up in her own dripping wet pussy. She took extra care to make sure Inuyasha saw every painfully slow stroke she made. His cock throbbing, just waiting to be devoured by her hot channel.  
  
Kagome removed the dildo from her pussy, turned the vibration up to max, and plunged it into Sango. She screamed in pleasure, Kagome smirking at her skill. She knew her body as well as her own, she had memorized every inch over the past two years. She thrust the plastic contraption into her lover several times before stopping suddenly and whispered in her ear. Her lover nodded and she smiled. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Sango then flipped Kagome onto her back and began to lick and suck her pussy. She grasped Kagome's clit between and bit down lightly, making the woman cry out before digging her nails into Inuyasha's thighs as she came. The whole while, Sango had her ass lifted just enough to allow him to watch her stimulate her clit and fuck her pussy with the vibrator.  
  
The pair soon came together, grasping for the other. Inuyasha simply smiled, understanding that he was the one coming into the relationship. There was deep, true love between the two. The same love he felt for both. His thoughts were soon interrupted as his Kagome impailed herself upon his cock. He groaned and tried to reach for her, then realizing that he was totally immobilized. His mind screamed in panic, but soon calmed to enjoy the feelings overtaking him. She bounced on him for a while before Sango touched his face, his focus shifting as she turned her ass to him and waited for him to begin. He licked tentatively at her, she moaned and he continued until the three were screaming with release. Both women reached up to the leather bindings, quickly releasing him from the restraints.  
  
Panting, Kagome rose slightly and looked at her lovers. "So, does that qualify as 'getting aquainted'?" The three laughed before rising to redress.  
  
"Happy BIrthday Kags!" both chimed in. Kagome simply smiled at the two, and took their hands.  
  
"It's been the best birthday, but don't you think this will cause... complications?"  
  
End Transmission...  
  
A.N. Well, what do you think? Flames welcome, but beware, if it's uncalled for, I will flame back with ferocity. If you loved it, tell me... If you want more... tell me! Thanks for now.   
  
And sorry for not updating lately... my computer caught a nasty virus and away ALL of my stories go. So from scratch I begin again... so it will be another week before I update my other stories. But thanks to all of the reviewers! I love your support. 


End file.
